A database typically organizes data using primary keys. Generally, primary keys are used to uniquely identify records in a database, and because primary keys may occupy a significant number of bytes, a large amount of memory is needed to store primary keys.
To illustrate the foregoing, a modern supply chain management system may receive an order and determine whether goods are available for delivery as requested by the order. To avoid committing the same goods to multiple orders received in parallel transactions, the goods are temporarily reserved until the transaction in which the order is stored or canceled has ended. Such a reservation is referred to as a temporary quantity assignment (TQA). Within a transaction, multiple orders might be created. Each order might request goods in multiple product locations.
TQAs of different transactions may be stored persistently in a database container according to a product location identifier associated with a requested good and a transaction identifier identifying a transaction. The product location identifier and the transaction identifier may comprise the primary key of each TQA. To delete all TQAs associated with a given transaction once the order is stored or canceled, the TQAs are first identified using primary keys associated with the product locations of the order goods. Construction of the primary keys may be facilitated by a stored administration data structure associating each transaction identifier (or, alternatively, each order identifier) with its associated product location identifier.